Phone Call
by AlsoI'mBatman
Summary: Batman's phone is left in the hands of the wrong person: Superman. Of course he couldn't pass up the opportunity to play a prank on Bruce...


**Phone Call**

Nightwing stood behind the computer in the Batcave, clutching the back of the computer chair as Batman typed rows of code. Nightwing had taken off his mask and Batman had taken off his cowl.

"We really need another chair for this computer," Dick complained light-heartedly. He waited a moment for a reply, and was met with silence, except the clacking noises of Bruce's fingers over the keys.

"I mean seriously, Bruce, you have billions and billions of dollars, and you can't buy an extra chair?" He was still joking with the older man and the tone of his voice was filled with humor.

"Dick, you have lived with me for most of your life now, why is it that you're just now complaining about the computer chair?" Bruce stopped typing to smile at the young vigilante behind him. Dick shrugged.

"Just go get another chair."

"From where?"

"I don't know, upstairs I guess," Bruce shrugged back and turned to continue typing. Dick gave a sigh and rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Fine, I'll ask Alfred. There _has_ to be a spare chair in this giant house _somewhere._" Dick went upstairs to search for Alfred and left Bruce sitting in his computer chair with a small smile on his face. When he came back with his prize (a spare computer chair from the study) he was surprised to find Superman speaking quietly to Bruce. They turned to him as he stepped through the doorway, rolling the chair in.

"Is everything all right?" He asked in a concerned voice. Dick rolled the chair next to the computer desk and turned back to the two older heroes.

"Ya, I just came to return something to Bruce," Superman answered. He held out a phone.

"I assumed it was yours," he explained, "You're the only Justice League member that doesn't have a Wayne Tech phone."

"I try to distance Bruce and Batman as much as possible," Bruce deadpanned, "Anything with the name Wayne doesn't get near Batman," he paused before continuing, "Wait, you all have Wayne Tech phones?" he added a moment later. Superman chuckled and pulled out his own cell phone, flashing the Wayne logo on the back to Bruce.

"Duh. _Everyone_ has Wayne Tech," Dick answered instead of Superman,"Well except, ironically, you," he added. Dick pulled a cell phone from one of the compartments of his Nightwing costume and flashed the Wayne Tech logo to Bruce like Superman had done. Bruce rolled his eyes and took the non-Wayne Tech phone from Superman's hand.

"It's not like you to misplace things..." Superman questioned gently.

"I was distracted," Bruce curtly replied, he thought back to the past week, the Joker had broken out of Arkham and had eluded his efforts of capture until the night before,"It's not a civillian phone anyway. It doesn't give away my identity," he explained.

"The only thing he uses it for is if a member of the batfamily calls," Dick added. Superman nodded in understanding.

"You didn't mess with it did you?" Bruce narrowed his eyes at the costumed hero.

"Nope," Superman replied suspiciously quickly,"Sorry I can't stay and chat, I have to get home," he gave a friendly wave and a smile as he turned to leave. As he entered the Zeta tube Bruce and Dick caught his snicker.

"He did something to my phone..." Bruce thought out loud. Dick shrugged.

"It's probably nothing."

**_The following night:_**

Bruce typed codes in the computer as Dick sat beside him in the other computer chair. Tim stood behind Dick's chair.

"When did we get two chairs down here?"

"Yesterday," Dick answered without looking up from the papers he was making notes on.

"We should get another one so I can sit," Tim suggested. Dick turned around to Tim briefly.

"Alfred could probably find another one somewhere." Tim nodded in agreement before going off to find the butler. Once he had gone, Dick turned to the older man in the computer chair beside him.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, did you ever figure out what Clark did to your phone?" He questioned, Bruce shook his head.

"No, It's the weirdest thing, nothing seems to be different."

"Hmm," Dick rubbed his chin in thought. But before he could think of anything, he was interrupted by Tim and Alfred coming down the stairs with a_nother_ computer chair.

"Where'd ya find it?" Dick asked as they rolled it in.

"In the Library," Tim answered with a smug smile. After the chair was rolled next to Dick, Alfred spoke.

"If any of you need anything else-" he was interrupted by a ringtone.

_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe._

Everyone in the room stared at Bruce in shock as they realised it was his phone going off. Dick broke the silence with hysterical laughter before Tim joined in. Bruce and Alfred both stayed silent in shock for a moment longer. The buzzing phone in Bruce's hand continued singing the pop song. Alfred met Bruce's eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"An... _interesting_ song choice, Master Bruce..."

Bruce looked away and growled.

"Damnit Clark."


End file.
